pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AegisDok
Can i submit your lingering curse smiter o.O? Life 20:51, 12 December 2008 (EST) Of course. -Dok 20:56, 12 December 2008 (EST) :Thank You :D Life 20:58, 12 December 2008 (EST) Perma fanboy 3-3 is trash, still. That build is definitely above trash, and a runner like that should never be rated upon depending on how hard it is to run with. --'-Chaos-' 18:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :It is a trash build. Its inferior to other running builds and requires the use of alcohol, and pointing out that a perma-sin is a better runner doesn't necessarily make me a "perma fanboy". Dok 23:52, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::While I'm at it, perma sins aren't better runners, only safer. --'-Chaos-' 16:38, September 21, 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_2_Man_Physical_Support&action=rate Why are more physicals bad? Generally, the more damage you have, the better off you are, especially when you're not sacrificing any defense. I did change the builds to add more condy/hex removal, as well as changed the motigon to a second Command hero, meaning you can chain "Fall Back!" as well as have more damage. Also, crunching the numbers: considering spear attack speed with 25% IAS, and accounting for one crit every other attack (there are now two "GftE!"'s in the build, and with Dark Fury the crit rate may even be higher), and adding in OoP's damage buff, each Paragon's DPS is about 33.5. This is before attack skills or burning from Anthem of Flame and Blazing Spear, which will be spammed to hell with Dark Fury up and will add a fairly significant increase in DPS. AFAIK, that adresses and fixes all the issues you had with the build. -- Jai 15:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Physicals are the best things in PvE tbh. --''Short'' 16:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :When playing with 2 human physicals, you're more likely to encounter a situation in which you need more cond/hex removal and healing than a situation where you'd need extra damage. At least, that's what I believe after playing through much of PvE with 2 dagger spammers/crit scythes. ::Forgot to sign. Dok 23:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::you suck, an E/mo infuser/prot is better then any other healing/prot hero. you dont need any more defense than that, really. hey chance your vote on the Contagion Bomber, you cant down-vote it because its inferior to RoJ Monks. monks=/=necro's. also, while your at it, vote 3/3 on all the N/Rt healing builds because their inferior to monk heals /end sarcasm. also, a BOMBER doesnt HEAL AND DEFEND SHRINES.--Bluetapeboy 19:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Comparing it to a RoJ monk should be acceptable; builds for JQ don't need specific roles. You can't pick your team, so you should be prepared to deal with various things. Of course a bomber doesn't heal or defend shrines, that's why I downgraded it. I'm not saying the N/A build is a bad bomber; I'm saying bringing a bomber is stupid. I don't plan to change my vote, but I'm sure you could take advantage of the fact that I'm an unknown, and get it removed. Dok 01:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC)